The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device capable of adjusting an operation voltage, and an application processor for controlling the memory device.
The capacity and speed of semiconductor memory devices used in high performance electronic systems have increased. An example of a semiconductor memory device is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is a type of volatile memory that stores data in a capacitor as an electric charge.
A mobile system employs an application processor (AP) to control a semiconductor memory device and other various devices, and a power management integrated circuit (PMIC) to manage the power of various functional blocks in the application processor. The PMIC provides a constant power source voltage to the semiconductor memory device in the mobile system, but is required to efficiently manage the supply of power without deteriorating an operation performance of the semiconductor memory device.